PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Center for International Blood and Marrow Transplant Research (CIBMTR) has a long history as a data resource for hematopoietic cell transplantation and cellular therapy. Development of the Cellular Immunotherapy Data Resource (CIDR) will leverage the CIBMTR infrastructure for database development, data sharing, networking with participating centers, and clinical research in cellular therapy for the treatment of cancer. Additionally, innovative approaches to optimize capture of long-term follow-up data from recipients of genetically modified cells will be explored, such as utilization of electronic patient-reported outcome tools. Providing access to high quality data for research is among the main goals of the CIDR. The proposed project employs a variety of methods to promote use of the resource, including access to prepared datasets, reports and publications, rapid response to requests for custom datasets, and a system to evaluate and prioritize requests for statistical support. The latter will be provided by statisticians with deep expertise in survival analysis. Finally, collaboration with multiple stakeholders, including professional societies, accreditation bodies, industry, treating centers, and investigators representing multiple areas of oncology, hematology, cell processing, and immunology will optimize utilization of the CIDR resource and advance the rapidly emerging field of cellular immunotherapy.